


Bad New

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [10]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper is curious about Charlie's tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad New

Title: Bad New  
Fandom: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Charlie Kelly/Scientist  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of Flowers For Charlie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Harper is curious about Charlie's tattoo.

 

Harper had made it a point not to ask Charlie about his past unless he absolutely needed to. The answers sometimes make his brain hurt, but mostly they just make him upset because the Charlie in the tales is nothing like the one he knew.

He was sitting on the couch, watching some god-awful horror movie with Charlie when he saw the tattoo on Charlie’s arm again. Harper traced the crudely inked letters of **BAD NEW**. He recognized the handwriting as Charlie’s, which meant he’d done it himself. Against his better judgment, he decided he needed to know the story behind it.

“Charlie?”

Charlie laughed as a killer sheep tore a man’s guts out before he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Hrm?”

“Why do you have ‘bad new’ tattooed on your arm?” He winced as another human died.

Charlie took a gulp of his cola. “Um... I did it myself, just like they do in some of those prison movies. It was supposed to say ‘bad news’, only it hurt more than I thought it would and I might have been interrupted or something so I never finished the word. See, Mac and I were trying to prove to Mac’s dad how tough we were. His dad was in jail at the time. All tough guys have tattoos.”

“Ah.” Harper bit his lip. “Well... considering you did it without using the proper equipment, it looks pretty good.”

“Thanks.” Charlie nudged him with his elbow. “This is the best part of the movie.” On the screen, a scientist was undergoing an unexpected and rather gory change.

Harper covered his mouth as he tried not to gag. “Charlie? The next movie we watch is going to be a comedy.”

“That’s fine. I’ve almost reached my limit of killer animals.”

**Author's Note:**

> The movie they're watching is [Black Sheep](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4PkMPAlMFo), which is about killer sheep in New Zealand and has nothing to do with the David Spade & Chris Farley film of the same name.


End file.
